Impossible
by AsdfghjklFeels
Summary: Everybody thought that Beca wouldn't be able to handle a committed relationship. They always thought it would be her to ruin her relationship with Chloe. Years later they realise why Bechloe never sailed... Is it too late to fix a broken ship? Trigger warning: Dark themes & language.


Everybody thought that Beca wouldn't be able to handle a committed relationship. They always thought it would be her to ruin her relationship with Chloe, because let's be honest, Beca isn't very careful when it comes to her emotions. She has funny ways of dealing with things. However when the Bellas come home to see the house slightly wrecked, and a shaking, crying, small brunette in the middle of it, it had come to their attention that somebody had upset her. They all stood around the door, fearing to step any closer to her as she glared at them red-eyed.

It was evident she had been crying but of course, Beca being Beca, tried hiding it.

"What are you looking at?" She spoke shakily, through gritted teeth, turning around and quickly wiping her eyes. Nobody uttered a word.

"Leave me the fuck alone."

And with that, Beca stormed up the stairs and slammed the room that she shared with Amy. Everybody was in so much confused, what had upset her so much? It would take a lot to make her cry? Then it suddenly hit them. Bechloe. Where even was Chloe?

"I'll go check on her in a minute…" spoke Stacie quietly, as the Bella's searched for Chloe. They found her crouched down in the garden.

"Chloe…" Called out Amy, frowning at the sight of her favourite couple.

Chloe didn't answer her back.

"Chloe, mate.." Amy repeated, sitting down very clumsily next to her. She was crying too, just looking straight in front of her.

"What's up…?"

Chloe let out a sob, looking down and leant into the Australian. Amy just sighed, deciding to comfort her instead rather than press her with questions. Stacie wasn't allowed into Beca's room. Any attempt she made would result in some heavy piece of equipment of some sorts thrown at her head. She got the hint that Beca did not want to be disturbed.

It was quiet in the Bella's house that night, everybody ate their dinner in silence mostly. Beca hadn't come down for dinner and Chloe sat away from the group, playing with her food. They had come to the assumption that Beca had finally messed up and that they needed to get Bechloe back up and running again.

"Uh.. I'm going bed now.." Chloe announced quietly to the group, getting a few sympathetic looks and nods. She disappeared off upstairs and they heard the gentle slam of her door.

"What on earth has happened to them…" Stacie broke the silence, speaking what was on all their minds.

"I have no idea. They were fine yesterday then today we just walked into that mess." They fell into another silence, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Well first things first, when they're ready we'll talk to them and figure out what on earth happened."

At around 23:00, Amy wandered up the stairs and stared at the door in which she shared with Beca. Surely Beca couldn't kick her out when it was her room too… She took a deep breath, conjuring up all her confidence and opened the door. She wasn't welcomed with throwing objects, so that was a good sign. However the sight in front of her broke her heart a little. Beca had her back to Amy, and she was crouched up laying on her bed, shaking ever so slightly making a couple sniffles here and now. Amy sat down on her bed and went about her business before turning to face Beca's back.

"Hey Shawshank… I'm sure whatever happened between you and Chloe will fix itself.. Get her flowers, that always works." Amy joked, attempting to lighten the mood but little did she know she had just made it worse.

"All of you have no fucking faith in me." Growled back Beca, but she remained lying down.

Amy look at her wide-eyed.

"We do Beca, but everybody makes mistakes here and there.. I'm just trying to help you fix yours…"

"IF YOU HAD FAITH IN ME YOU WOULDN'T ASSUME I FUCKED UP!" She screamed back, launching herself up and off of her bed.

"You don't have to right to come in here and tell me how to fix _her_ problems! What's done is done, and nothing can change that! Everybody thought it'd be me to ruin this fucking relationship well guess what, I actually loved _her_ and I'd do ANYTHING for _her_! Maybe you should have put your faith in me rather than innocent fucking Chloe who would never hurt a fly." With that Beca grabbed her jacket, phone and keys.

"I'm gone." Was all she said as she stormed out the room and slammed the front door. A quiet sound of the car starting up and leaving the driveway filled the silence, but then it was gone. Amy couldn't quite get her head around it. Stacie walked into the room.

"What happened?! We just heard a load of yelling."

"Beca…" Was all Amy could manage.

The next day, everybody turned up to practice, but some in better states than the other. Chloe, seemed to be pretending that everything was okay, in her usual outfit, being quite chirpy but not as much as she normally would, but it was evident she was trying. Beca however sat on a chair at the end of the row, with a bottle in her hand, taking rather large sips from it and looking blatantly drunk and out her mind.

"So um, today I thought we could just practice perfecting our vocals, so I want you to choose any song you want, and perform a solo, so then we can constructively criticize it together and point out your strengths etc." Chloe did not look at Beca once during that, however Beca glared at her, having a look on her face that even death would not like to see. The group felt very awkward in the tension, and the still had no clue what had happened between them.

Chloe just sighed, and regained her composure.

"So, who wants to go first?"

"Me." The voice come from the small brunette in the corner, and everybody turned to look at her, knowing that this was going to end badly.

"Okay.." Chloe said in a quieter voice, sitting down and looking like she'd rather be at home.

Beca stumbled up, the alcohol content in her body making her a little bit fuzzy on what was going on. She grabbed the mic, and then stared down at Chloe again.

"This ones for heart breakers." She then coughed a bit before beginning.

 _ **I remember years ago**_

 _ **Someone told me I should take**_

 _ **Caution when it comes to love**_

 _ **I did**_

 _ **And you were strong and I was not**_

 _ **My illusion, my mistake**_

 _ **I was careless, I forgot**_

 _ **I did**_

 _ **And now when all is done**_

 _ **There is nothing to say**_

 _ **You have gone and so effortlessly**_

 _ **You have won**_

 _ **You can go ahead tell them**_

 _ **Tell them all I know now**_

 _ **Shout it from the roof tops**_

 _ **Write it on the sky line**_

 _ **All we had is gone now**_

 _ **Tell them I was happy**_

 _ **And my heart is broken**_

 _ **All my scars are open**_

 _ **Tell them what I hoped would be**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

The power in Beca's voice was radiant, she was full of emotion and letting it out on Chloe, and she did not break eye contact once. The Bella's just watched as Beca fought melodically against Chloe, singing words with every ounce of emotion she had left in her.

 _ **Falling out of love is hard**_

 _ **Falling for betrayal is worse**_

 _ **Broken trust and broken hearts**_

 _ **I know, I know...**_

 _ **Thinking all you need is there**_

 _ **Building faith on love and words**_

 _ **Empty promises will wear**_

 _ **I know, I know...**_

 _ **And now when all is done**_

 _ **There is nothing to say**_

 _ **And if you're done with embarrassing me**_

 _ **On your own you can go ahead tell them**_

A small tear formed on Beca's face, however her voice was still steady. Chloe was in awe, her tears just spilling out freely, she was so shocked and in pain watching Beca sing her feelings out to the group. Especially the girl who doesn't open up to anybody.

 _ **Tell them all I know now**_

 _ **Shout it from the roof tops**_

 _ **Write it on the sky line**_

 _ **All we had is gone now**_

 _ **Tell them I was happy**_

 _ **And my heart is broken**_

 _ **All my scars are open**_

 _ **Tell them what I hoped would be**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

 _ **I remember years ago**_

 _ **Someone told me I should take**_

 _ **Caution when it comes to love**_

 _ **I did**_

 _ **Tell them all I know now**_

 _ **Shout it from the roof tops**_

 _ **Write it on the sky line**_

 _ **All we had is gone now**_

 _ **Tell them I was happy**_

 _ **And my heart is broken**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hoped would be**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

By this point, the both of them were crying, but subtly. Beca kept a stern face but the tears were effortlessly streaming down her face. She put the mic on the stand and spoke with a voice so dark,

"Don't try and find me."

And with that, Beca Mitchell left the building, never to be seen again. Or so she thought.


End file.
